grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Spawning
For Spawning in Chapter Two, go here! Spawning is an arguably important feature in Granny. It is done by the Player, the Spider, and Granny at the end of each day or before being knocked out. Start of the Day * Granny will spawn in the center of the blood in the Basement. * Player will always spawn on the bed in the Starting Bedroom. * Spider will spawn in its cage in the Special Room. * Crow will spawn in its cage in the Crow Room. Other * Slendrina will spawn behind the Crib in the Baby Room, when Teddy is delivered. * Slendrina's Mom spawns in the Bookshelf Room, when the Book is on the lectern. For item spawnings, see Item Locations (Granny) Knock-out If Granny is shot by a Tranquilizer Darts, Shotgun (with/without Gasoline Can), Car, Freeze Trap or Sauna, she will have four possible respawning spots when the time is up, they are: * The Bloodstain in the center of the Basement, like at the start of the Day. * The corner of Bedroom 2, beside the Static Table. * The corner of the Living Room, beside the TV Table. * Secret Area Middle Floor, opposite the Meat Room. She has an equal chance of spawning in all 4 of these spots. It is completely random where she spawns; as of right now, no known patterns have been found. It has been noticed that Granny will not spawn in the same spot 2 times in a row, and it will always alternate. Tips The selection of these spots is believed to be randomized so there is no way of knowing which she will appear at. It is recommended to stay away from each of these areas near her wakening. One useful tip is to escape to the Attic or Backyard to wait for her revival. The only downside is that you have to pass Bedroom 2 for the Attic and the Backyard is close to the Living Room, so don't leave it until the last few seconds. When respawned she will run to the most recent noise made during her time asleep, so if noise is made you should stay away from where the most recent one was made or hide. Often, when respawned in Bedroom 2 she will knock over the Chair or in the Basement, she will knock over the Metal Bar hanging up. This is useful for the Player to know that she's back and where she is. When Granny is about to respawn, it would be wise to hide or back up against a wall where Granny can not spawn. From here, you can either wait for her to show herself and knock her out again using one of the weapons, or you can wait until you know what direction she's coming from and avoid her entirely. The safest thing, especially for beginners is just to hide and wait for her to respawn as you are unsure of where she will be at and you don't want to be running into her. What will you do after knocking Granny down? I'll go on finding necessary items for escaping procedure I'll hide in a safe place because I don't know where Granny will respawn I'll try to do both Which place would you MOST NOT want her to re-spawn at? Basement Living Room Bedroom 2 Secret Area Middle Floor Trivia *There is an occasional glitch where the Player knocks her out but she respawns instantly which can be annoying for them and requires them to shoot her again. Gallery Screenshot 20180929-173725.png|Granny re-spawning/starting day in Basement Granny re-spawning in Bedroom 2 near the static table.png|Granny re-spawning in Bedroom 2 Screenshot 20180929-174204.png|Granny re-spawning on Secret Area Middle Floor Screenshot 20180929-173939.png|Granny re-spawning on Living Room Category:Important Pages Category:Guides Category:Community Category:Granny's Re-spawning Places